InFamous Trophies/Walkthrough
Hard Finish Finishing the game on hard may not be as difficult as one might assume. Listed below are some ways to make it easier. * Collect Blast Shards: these will help you increase your Battery Cores, making you capable of storing more energy. * Play Good: While some may find this harder, the ability to gain more energy from enemies, can prove critical while fighting harder enemies. Still, some might stick with evil. * Side Missions: Playing Side Missions will grant you more experience points, letting you upgrade your powers even further. * Stunts: Stunts grant you high amounts of additional experience points. * Reduce Damage: A critical power for completing the game on hard. * Polarity Wall: 'As soon as the Polarity Wall is unlocked, remember to use it frequently. Territory Trophies These trophies are earned for finishing every Side Mission in each districts of Empire City. This is relatively easy, and can be done at any time. There are, however, hidden side missions, in which Cole must find packs of Blast Shards. These missions become available when Cole takes down certain enemy in the area, at which point he will learn the locating of a package. Leaving the area will reset the enemy and the mission. Dead Drops and Blast Shards 'Dead drop and Blast Shards can be searched for by pressing the L3 button. To the right is a map, showing every Dead Drop and Blast Shard in the game. Casey Jones This can be done at any time, as long as a train is available. A good place to do this is at The Neon District, as every time you pass the Reaper Compound, new Reapers will spawn. Stay on the train and use precision or an area-of-effect attack. Its not necessary to exit the train, it will pass through areas with Reapers with time. Tip: Avoid all the side missions and only focus on story missions. This way the Reapers/Dust Men are always crawling around. After you play The Rescue the train service will become active. Hop on and blast away with Shock Grenades and Megawatt Hammer. If you want the train service to be active in Warren and Historic District do the El Train side mission on the respective territories. Road Kill This is fairly easy to get, as there is a lot of missions involving moving vehicles, as, Anything for Trish. Stay on a vehicle, and kill enemies. If you have finished every mission in the game, and need this, every time you encounter enemies jump on a moving car and stay there. Make sure the car doesn't stop. Oh, You've Done This Before Sticking an enemy with a grenade is easy, and its recommended you use Good Karma, due to the increased accuracy of your powers. Get up close, but not too close, to your enemies, and throw the grenade right at them. Be sure not to be too close, as the grenade will hurt you. Stunt Trophies Get Off My Cloud This trophy will be earned with time, but to gain it more quickly, try using waves as often as it goes, assuming you blast off your enemies from high areas. Red Baron This is a trophy easier with Good Karma. The good upgrade of Cole's shockwave will ease the difficulty of earning this trophy. Using precision may help as well. Fish in a Barrel This trophy may require patience. As soon as an enemy is in water, use lightning bolt on it or walk in it. Make sure you don't takedown the enemy by attacking him yourself, let the water do the work. During sewer missions this trophy is very easy to attain. Category:Trophies Category:Infamous